pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Turning Up The Heat!
Turning Up The Heat! Is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking towards a large, ominous cave in the side of a volcano on Cinnabar Island. Bulbasaur is walking besides Zach, glancing at the cave warily. Zach's eyes are hard, cold, and calculating. Kevin looks nervous, unsure if they were given the right directions. Zach: We're nearly there... Kevin: I'm still not sure we should've listened to that girl... Zach: This is clearly where the gym is meant to be. Kevin looks at him dubiously, but continues walking anyways. As they enter the cave, they can feel an obvious increase in temperature. When they finally reach the battlefield, they see a man in a red long-sleeved shirt with a white-vest on over it wearing beige pants, a strange white mustache, a white fedora with a red stripe, and a pair of sunglasses. He's lounging on a field of heated rock above a pool of magma, rocks jutting out at random in the battlefield. Man: Well well well, finally new challengers. I've been waiting AGES since the last challenger. Him and that darn Squirtle... Zach: So, I take it you're the gym leader? Man: Yes. My name is Blaine, and I own this gym. Kevin: I'll just... Wait in the stands. Kevin hurries off, and Zach eyes Blaine aggressively. Zach: You ready to lose? Blaine: Oh please, you're nothing. Zach: You haven't even seen my Pokemon! Blaine: Please, you have a Bulbasaur just like the other one. And the way you hold yourself in your walk and talk... So arrogant! It's about time I teach you a lesson in manners kid! Zach: I'm gonna sweep the floors with you! Blaine: 3 on 3, as with most gyms. Are you prepared to be obliterated? Zach: I'll never lose to an old man like you! Blaine's eyes flare behind the glasses, and he throws out his first Pokemon. Blaine: Rapidash, show them your strength! Rapidash flies out of her Poke Ball, and neighs in confidence. Zach: Show them your strength Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl comes out of his Poke Ball, eyes narrowed, ready for battle. Blaine: Megahorn! Zach: Show them your Water Pulse! Blaine: So, he likes type advantages... That data could be crucial to my victory here. The Water Pulse hits Rapidash's glowing horn, and is destroyed. Rapidash charges through. Blaine: Take this! Wild Charge! Rapidash's horn suddenly glows yellow, and electricity surrounds her body as she rams into Poliwhirl, sending him flying into the wall. Zach: POLIWHIRL! Poliwhirl hits the wall hard, and slumps into the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, the electricity that had surrounded Rapidash turns blue and she staggers back as the recoil hits, but then the blue volts vanish. Zach: Return... Blaine: Not so cocky now, are you? Zach: I can still sweep the floors with you! So... He's got coverage on water-types. That hurts my strategy a lot... But this guy oughta cause his Rapidash some trouble! Blaine: Arrogance is not a virtue... Zach: Rhyhorn, I choose you! Zach's Rhyhorn flies into the battle, roaring. Blaine: Interesting choice... Rapidash, Stomp! Zach: Rock Blast! Rhyhorn fires a rapid volley of rocks at Rapidash as it attempts to get to Rhyhorn. The volley overtakes her, and she falls back. Blaine: Sunny Day, then follow with Agility! Rapidash suddenly rears up, and sunlight filters in harshly through the opening in the volcano, then it speeds up to almost twice its original speed. It speeds right through the volley, then is right on Rhyhorn. Zach: Wha- Blaine: SOLAR BEAM! Rapidash lets loose a huge beam of solar energy, absorbed quickly from the powerful sun rays. Rhyhorn has no time to react as it's engulfed entirely, and when the beam finally stops, Rhyhorn is out for the count. Zach: Dang it! Return, Rhyhorn! Blaine: Ha! That teach you your manners sonny? Zach: Fat chance! He had a Grass-type move!? Seriously!? That's not cool! All I have left to use against him effectively is Omanyte... I really wish I hadn't sent Haunter back to the lab... Blaine: Well? Send out a Pokemon! Zach: .............. Blaine: Well?! Zach: .............................. Blaine: CHOOSE A POKEMON, KID! Zach: I forfeit. Kevin & Blaine: WHAT!? Zach: I'm not gonna put my Pokemon through pain when I have no chance of winning. Due to me not preparing well enough, my Pokemon have endured enough pain as it is. Blaine: ......I respect your decision, kid. Maybe you're not QUITE as arrogant as I thought you were. As it is, however, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. Zach turns away instantly, and walks out. Kevin walks out after a few seconds, shocked. Kevin: He forfeited... Just so his Pokemon wouldn't take any pain. Wow, he's a really nice guy! Zach: Alright, Kevin, go back to the PokeCenter. I'm going to train. Kevin: Excuse me? Zach: I'm going to train. Alone. Kevin: ...Okay... Kevin leaves, and Zach goes to a secluded part of the island with a small forest. Zach calls out Poliwhirl, Omanyte, and Rhyhorn. Zach: As it is, two of you got obliterated in that match. Poliwhirl and Rhyhorn nod, remembering the pain and shame that followed their defeat. They could easily still feel the pain, as they hadn't been healed up yet. Omanyte just looks around, fascinated by his surroundings. Zach: In order to make sure we beat that guy, we have to train. A lot. Are you guys ready? This time, all three Pokemon nod (as much as they can) and look at Zach, determined. Zach walks to the other side of their clearing, and sets up a few targets. Zach: Alright! Let's start off with your moves! Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast! Poliwhirl, Water Pulse! Omanyte, use Brine! The Pokemon exhibit their moves at full power, and Zach smiles. Zach: Alright, again! This goes on for about two hours, Zach alternating their moves every few rounds, and all of his Pokemon are extremely tired. Zach: Well guys... Are you ready to head back to the PokeCenter? All three of them shake their heads, and Zach smiles. Zach: That's what I like to hear. Alright, because the Pokemon we faced is extremely fast, I'm speculating that all of his Pokemon will be that way. So we need to improve on either speed, or slowing them down. Rhyhorn, you can move EXTREMELY fast, right? Rhyhorn nods, and Zach continues. Zach: But Poliwhirl and Omanyte... Neither of you are very fast. So, that's why you're gonna need to slow them down. Omanyte, you can use moves like Mud Shot and Rock Tomb, while Poliwhirl can use Bubble and Hypnosis. We're gonna need to use those moves, alright? They all nod, and begin practicing. Rhyhorn charges full speed into his target over and over, breaking it several times. Omanyte ad Poliwhirl practice their moves, quickly improving their power and accuracy with them. After several hours, they head back into the PokeCenter, and collapse in exhaustion. Zach: And the day after tomorrow... We will win. But we'll have to do some more training tomorrow. His three Pokemon look at each other in exhaustion, a determined glint in their eyes. Bulbasaur curls up under the bed, content. And all is peaceful. The End Trivia *This is the first episode in the series that actually has the character's thoughts as dialogue! They are in italics, if you didn't get that already. Category:Episodes